Malakar
Malakar, officially the Kingdom of Malakar,' '''is a tiny nation located on the European continent. In the year 1977, its head of state was Queen Kathryn and its ambassador to the United States was Mr. Gregory Orrick. The national adjective is ''Malakan. Heraldry The greater royal coat of arms of Malakar, as shown to the right, is composed of several different parts. On its red shield is a golden double-headed eagle, surmounted by a shield featuring two coat of arms in the upper left and right corners: one with the red cross of St. George and one with a violet and white checkered pattern. The greater shield is crowned and mantled with a violet robe trimmed with gold. The background is a lavender color, while the mantle itself is topped with a gilded pavilion and itself crowned. In addition, when displayed, the royal coat of arms is usually topped with a banner featuring the name of the country. Likewise, the Polish-language royal motto, Reçe Przeklety Przy Sobie, ''(English: Cursed Hands Beside Themselves) is usually featured below the coat of arms. History Not much is known surrounding the pre-1977 history of Malakar, though it is known that the country has long been ruled by a series of monarchs. Details regarding the workings of the monarchy are obscured, though it is known that the practice of marrying commoners is permitted. While still a prince, the last King of Malakar dated and then married American citizen Kathleen "Kathy" O'Reilly, of Boston, Massachusetts, following a rendezvous aboard a Mediterranean cruise. Following the death of the monarch before him, Kathy's husband became the new ruler of Malakar. However, he too would fall to the same fate not long after. Due to the intricacies of the Malakan monarchy, upon his death Queen Consort Kathy automatically became Queen Regnant. In the process of ascending the throne, she took the regnal name of Kathryn (or Catharine, erroneously). However, due to the new queen's foreign birth, chauvinism within Malakan society, and her pre-marital public status as a "wild shamrock," Queen Kathryn's early reign was not without its issues. Many native-born officials within the country, including Ambassador Orrick, criticized her accession and immediately doubted her capability to rule. Wishing to quash her doubters, Queen Kathryn thereupon underwent a campaign to demonstrate her devotion to the Malakan people and capability as ruler. As part of this campaign, Kathryn accepted a risky proposal from Orrick: if she could transport the priceless crown jewels of Malakar to her native country and back, her critics would be silenced. Following the Queen's acceptance of his proposal, the Ambassador to the USA soon made arrangements for the Queen, the crown jewels, and himself to be transported to the Malakan consulate in Palm Beach, Florida. However, unbeknownst to Kathryn, Ambassador Orrick was involved in a plot to depose the new Queen. Enlisting the help of master thief Evan Robley, Orrick's conspiracy involved replacing the real jewels with fakes (with the real ones tucked away within a secure vault underneath the consulate), having Robley unknowingly steal the fakes, and then Orrick himself spreading rumors about their disappearance after their absence on Kathryn's person during a grand reception. In doing so, the conspiracy desired to delegitimize and disgrace the Queen enough for her to be dethroned and replaced by a government with themselves at the forefront. Ambassador Orrick's plans may have worked if not for the actions of Wonder Woman whom, with the help of the IADC and Evan Robley himself, was able to secure the real jewels before the grand reception at the consulate and return them to Queen. Upon the foil of his plan and the Queen's discovery of his treason, Orrick was removed from his office. Meanwhile, the Queen herself successfully returned with the jewels to Malakar along with the now-retired Robley as her companion. Climate The weather in Malakar is mentioned by IADC Head Joe Atkinson as being, "about the same," as Palm Beach, only Palm Beach is "more so." Palm Beach possesses a tropical rainforest climate, which does not exist on the European continent. Taking into account a degree of exaggeration along with the "more so" comment, it is reasonable to infer that Malakar likely possesses a hot Mediterranean climate and lies somewhere along that body of water. Culture The culture of Malakar seems largely English-based in regards to its Anglophone nature, dominance of British-based names, and fondness for tea. Yet due to the plausibility of a Malakan "Count Díaz" and a national motto in Polish, a hodepodge of continental European influences seems to exist within the nation as well. The society of Malakar is historically patriarchal, with males predominant in positions of power. Due to this, Queen Kathryn accession to the throne was treated with a great deal of scorn by the country's existing elite. The royal guards of Malakar, tasked with protecting the Queen, wear white uniforms with pith helmets. This choice of dress is probably derived from its inferred hot climate. Malakar apparently enjoys a healthy cultural relationship with the United States, as shown by the supposed existence of an American ''Malakar Cultural Association. However, the organization may have been invented by the IADC for Agent Steve Trevor, whom used being the president of the organization as his cover for infiltrating the Palm Beach consulate. Behind the Scenes * Tiny Malakar seems to be inspired by the also tiny Principality of Monaco, whose Prince Rainier III married American actress Grace Kelly in 1956 with great fanfare. Additionally, Rainier's widowed mother also became notably involved romantically with a noted former jewel thief called "René the Cane", mirroring Kathryn's future involvement with former jewel thief Evan Robley. * The royal motto of Malakar featured on the consulate's secret safe, Reçe Przeklety Przy Sobie, meaning Cursed Hands Beside Themselves, references the episode's plot in which both Orrick and Robley are seeking to get their hands on the jewels supposedly behind the safe's door and are subsequently shown the consequences by Wonder Woman. * The royal coat of arms of Malakar featured in the show bears a strong resemblance to the royal coat of arms of the former Kingdom of Yugoslavia. Gallery Malakarcrownjewels1.png|The Crown Jewels of Malakar Kathryn and Orrick.png|Ambassador Orrick greets Queen Kathryn at the consulate in Palm Beach, Florida. Malakararms show.png|Royal coat of arms as seen on the door to the secret safe in the Queen's chambers. Category:Wonder Woman (1975) Category:Locations __NOWYSIWYG__